<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And so things would happen like this, systematically. by katyzinea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880925">And so things would happen like this, systematically.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyzinea/pseuds/katyzinea'>katyzinea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, hope it's enjoyable, i have a portuguese version as well, ishimondo very very slightly implied, it's just a ficlet thing, kiyo bae u need to calm down, kiyotaka being obssessed with perfection, owada is meantioned, wrote this yesterday at 1 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyzinea/pseuds/katyzinea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru follows rules religiously. Actually, it can be said that Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a group of rules. Personified discipline. An authentic set of norms from the second he wakes up until the last moment he allows his scarlet eyes to be open, exactly at 10 pm.</p><p>Portuguese translation available!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And so things would happen like this, systematically.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!! This is my first entry ever here, I don't know if anyone will really read this but yesterday I just kinda got some inspiration to write and personally enjoyed the result. I'm thinking of continuing this and start a story, but for now I'll leave it as a single chapter.</p><p>I initially wrote this in my mother language so there's a (European) Portuguese version available on my profile! I actually like that one better, so if you speak that language I'd be happy if u read it :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru follows rules religiously. Actually, you could say that Kiyotaka Ishimaru is a body of rules. Personified discipline. Discipline that stands in military position, discipline that makes sure to iron meticulously one of his 10 identic uniforms every night (which it is not weird that he had this quantity in case he needed spare ones), one that would not ever get to class a minute late, let alone waste a minute of his precious time in activities he considers unproductive. An authentic set of norms from the second he wakes up until the last moment he allows his scarlet eyes to be open, exactly at 10 pm.</p><p>As it’s evident, the young Ishimaru is perfect. Well, obviously! After all, what else would the one nominated the Ultimate Moral Compass be if not the physical manifestation of utter excellence? Yeah, that’d be a shame, better said, a total dishonor for his name, his family, and for the moral values he so represents. However, there is no problem! He would never ruin his reputation. No! No, because he’s not someone like, for example… Mondo Owada. Yes, he’s not a delinquent, a coward that refuses to follow society’s precepts and who gets dressed in unrespectable ways to fabricate some kind of ridiculous empowerment. Yes, he was not Owada nor anything like that, therefore, everything was fine.   </p><p>It was a Monday, and the teen was already at the middle of his morning routine, finishing his bath after his 10 minutes stretching session and right before breakfast at 6:45. His life was cautiously planned in schedules that only changed at the weekend, as things should be. Kiyotaka knew what to expect every day, everything would go according as predicted, and would happen again systematically until-</p><p> -Arggh! Really??- he growled. He had spilled a little of his milk tea onto his pearl white jeans. Great! How old is he? 5? Pathetic. And I say more, ridiculous, Ishimaru wasn’t even close to the level of perfection he should achieve. Is this how he intended to become Prime minister of Japan? Something like this wasn’t expected, now he will have to lose minutes on fixing the mess he did. What if he arrived later to school? What if the stain wasn't easy to remove later? What if-</p><p>He was losing time thinking too much. He quickly changed pants and put the others to wash. Ha! In fact, it was really well thought to have 10 same uniforms in situations like this. “I knew it wasn’t weird!”- he though. An excellent idea, haha! Well, on a second though maybe he still had a chance in clearing the Ishimaru name and take the post his grandfarher once had.</p><p>Yes, and things would happen systematically until that day, and therefore, everything was fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>